


Life Twists, People Bend, and Some Never Break

by Diary



Category: London Spy, Sherlock (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden & Allison Argent, Alive Allison Argent & Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Allison Argent & Molly Hooper Friendship, Allison Argent-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - London Spy (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Sherlock (TV) Fusion, Awesome Allison Argent, Awesome Molly Hooper, Awkward Conversations, Bechdel Test Pass, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Danny Holt & Molly Hooper Friendship, Disturbing Themes, Friends Become Romantic Partners, Interspecies Romance, Late Night Conversations, Love, Minor Aiden/Lydia Martin, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, POV Allison Argent, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Pregnant Lydia Martin, Romance, Werecoyote Danny Holt, Werecoyotes, Werecreature Alex Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover. AU. Allison Argent never imagined her life would be like this. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Twists, People Bend, and Some Never Break

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the fandoms contained within in this fic.

Allison Argent never imagined her life would be like this.

Gritting her teeth, she tries to smile at the security officer inspecting her weapons.

She has the feeling the officer disapproves but is professional enough not to say anything.

Even knowing all Allison does, Allison can’t particularly blame her. It’s all well and good to take down literal monsters and dangerous humans who can’t be stopped any other way, but insisting, ‘We’re very careful who we provide weapons to,’ doesn’t do much, if anything, to stop children and minorities from being slaughtered by people who easily get their weapons from elsewhere, never mind all the other victims gun violence has claimed.

“Clear,” the officer says. “Welcome to the UK, ma’am.”

 _Please, leave soon, and preferably without any people dead or horribly injured because of you_ , seems to be implied.

Allison wonders if the jet lag is responsible for such pessimistic, dark thoughts.

“Thank you."

…

As soon as she checks into the hotel and calls Lydia, she’s greeted with, “We’re about to find out if my eyes change upon committing premediated homicide.”

“Aiden?"

“Who else? Everything okay with you?”

“Yeah. No problems with customs, and I’m safely checked in, but I have a bad case of jet lag. I’m going to crash, now.”

“Call me when you wake up. I love you, Allison.”

“Love you, too,” she answers.

…

When she calls later, Lydia sounds much less annoyed.

“Aiden still alive?”

“I decided hiring a nanny to do all the baby’s changing would be too much hassle, and he decided he would try harder at not getting into stupid contests with Stiles.”

She laughs. “Good. I wish it were that simple on my end.”

“If you need backup, say the word, sweetie."

Looking down at the pictures she brought with her, she says, “I will.”

Last month, a family of wendigoes was killed, and everyone insisted no hunter was responsible.

Just as she feared, several hunters were responsible.

No more innocents, she silently tells herself. If I have to put a bullet through the head of every rogue hunter myself…

She shivers at the violence of the thought.

“Allison?”

“I’m fine,” she promises. “Speaking of changing, are you going to have the nursery repainted now that you know for sure you’re having a girl?”

“Why would I? If our daughter wants to be samurai, Kira has it handled, and there are plenty of decent career options involving turtles.”

“Right."

Aiden had worshiped the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles when he was a kid and would have begged Lydia to let the nursery be decorated with them if not for Lydia easily agreeing he could have it decorated however he wanted, within reason, as long as he did all the work.

Her alarm dings. “I need to get ready.”

“You’re doing important work,” Lydia quietly says. “But it’s not something you need to or should do all alone. Promise me, Allison, even if you just need someone to talk, you’ll call. And if you need more, especially call.”

“I promise.”

…

When she talks to Lydia, she’s going to omit the part about the warehouse.

It’s in the middle of a populated city, freshly painted, and airy, but it’s still a warehouse. Someone likes their clichés, is her first thought.

Her second thought is remembering Gerard’s ambush on Deucalion’s pack.

There shouldn’t be any supernatural creatures at this meeting, but there are people who are set in their ways. _Hunt those who hunt us, burning houses with people inside, luring two teenagers out of the woods and shooting electricity through a once epileptic girl, trying to suffocate a teenage boy, numerous families dead._

Those people call her weak and childish. Those people were once her father. Those people might strike out at every person who would change things. _Protect the weak and innocent, an innocent girl reunited with her father, little Juanita and Alejandro Reyes-Boyd, a baby girl soon to be resting in her mutant turtle nursery, beautiful, strong, kind, flawed supernatural people working together with regular humans._

“Miss Argent?”

A blonde woman approaches her. “Hi, I’m Molly Hooper. Actually, I’m not really supposed to be here. Um, I mean, I am! I should explain. Sherlock Holmes is the one who solved the Maloney case, and D.I. Lestrade is livid over it. What happened to that poor family, I mean. He was going to come here himself, but he has a dreadful flu, and since infecting everyone is only going to delay progress, I promised I’d come instead. Don’t worry, unlike him, I keep up with my flu inoculations.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Ms Hooper,” Allison says. She offers her hand. “Just so I’m clear, a ‘D.I.’ is a police officer, right?”

“Detective Inspector,” Molly says. “I think he’s the equivalent of your sheriffs, but then, I don’t completely understand how my own legal system works, let alone yours. Unless you’re from Canada, that is, in which case, I have a cousin there, and he’s always up for making new friends. Um, I probably should have mentioned before I said that, that he’s gay, and I’m not trying to set you up with him. If you have any single, male, gay friends though- I’m going to stop, now. Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Allison assures her.

She’s had plenty of practise with Stiles over the years, after all.

“Sorry, but American.” She makes a note to ask Lydia if Ethan is still single, however. He and Danny have been over for almost two years, and it seems as if he’s finally getting to a point he’s genuinely willing to try moving on.

“Shall we go in,” Molly asks with a tentative smile.

Smiling back, Allison nods.

They go in, and Allison’s eyes immediately land on a coyote.

Before she can determine if it’s a werecoyote or she needs to withdraw her Taser, Molly kneels down, and she and the coyote embrace. “Hey, Danny.” Looking around, she asks, “Are you two having a domestic?”

Whatever the question means, the werecoyote brings his paws up to Molly’s face and has her on the ground.

“No, I’m fine,” Molly immediately tells Allison. Then, she starts laughing uncontrollably, and Allison sees the werecoyote is rubbing his head against an exposed spot on Molly’s stomach. “Stop it! Just because-” She struggles to get the words out. “Tickling really is a recognised form of torture! Danny!” After a few more seconds of laughing, Molly gasps out, “Wolfs bane.”

He withdraws.

Still shuddering slightly, Molly stands up. “Miss Argent, this is Danny Holt. He won’t cause any problems. Um, if your keys happen to go missing, just come to me. Danny, this is Allison Argent.”

Bowing his head, he doesn’t come near her.

“Nice to meet you." To Molly, she says, “That’s okay. I’m not driving here, and I leave my key card at the hotel desk so I don’t lose it. Anything else- speaking of sheriffs, one of my friends’ dad is one, and that’s probably the only reason Stiles, my friend, got away with all the stuff he stole. Everything from keys to a police van.”

“He’s not a werecoyote, is he?"

“No, as far as we know, he’s human. But he did date a werecoyote when we were younger. I could never prove it, but I think she gave him tips on how to hide things.”

“‘As far as we know,’” Molly repeats with curiosity.

“He has some special talents that go beyond misappropriating things.”

Danny cocks his head.

“Ah, that’ll be more arriving,” Molly says. “I’ll go greet them. Please, make yourself comfortable.”

…

Most of the people have arrived early, but at exactly twelve o’ clock, a man walks in. He’s young, but reminds her of the men in black in the movies Stiles and Erica love. He walks with power, wears a sharp suit, has his dark blond hair in a conservative haircut, and his face and eyes are a mask.

Immediately, he and the werecoyote share a look, although, what it signifies, she can’t tell.

“And that would be our local spook,” Molly says.

Allison looks at her.

“Oh, right, you call yours- well, who knows? He works for the government. He won’t, but some people in his line of work would tell you, ‘I’m in the circus.’ Do you know anything about MI6?”

“That’s one of your alphabet agencies, isn’t it? I mean-”

“I know what you mean. And yes, basically. Alex- most people call him Alistair, he works for them. Whatever anyone else tells you, he isn’t a spy. See, there are spies who work for MI6, and then, there are people who do other jobs. I only call him a spook because I’m the sort of person who laughs at the whole circus bit.”

She can’t be sure, but she thinks Danny rolls his eyes.

All her good humour vanishes when Severo Calavera walks in.

“Whether you like it or not, I represent my family, now,” he tells her.

“Speak English,” she flatly orders. “Alex still has nightmares because of what you did.”

Both the man in black and Danny look over, and she explains to the room, “This man kidnapped an eight-year-old boy.”

Thankfully, Juanita had been visiting Erica’s parents when it happened, but Allison still worries. Alex is the spitting image of Boyd, and he has Erica’s fierce determination to take on the whole world. Severo hadn’t taken it from him, but the experience made him and Juanita both start worrying about things no children should have to.

“A werewolf,” Severo mutters. “Or he will be. Just because he hasn’t manifested, yet-”

“The only reason you aren’t dead-"

“Part of me hopes your new mandates do go in effect. Then, when _you’re_ still alive-”

“I kidnapped two teenagers. I almost killed one of them by shooting him multiple times with arrows. One of them used to be epileptic, and I deliberately subjected her to constant electricity. Moreover, if I ever do anything like that again, then, be my guest in enforcing the mandates, Severo. Unless that happens, however, you don’t get to use that against me when it was _your_ code that made my mother kill herself and put a seventeen-year-old girl in the position to be manipulated by the likes of Gerard.”

The room is silent for a long minute.

Then, Molly breaks it with, “Well, it looks like everyone is here! Allison, why don’t you sit with me and Danny?

Looking over, Severo scowls. “A werecoyote?”

He takes a step towards Molly and Danny, and in the corner of her eye, she see the man in black take a purposeful step forward. His face is still blank, but something in his stance sets warning bells off in Allison.

“Yes,” Molly calmly answers. She places herself in front of Danny. “This is our country you’re in, sir, and resident hunters and others alike have decided his presence is important.”

“You don’t strike me as a hunter.”

“I’m not,” Molly says. “I am one of the reasons that every hunter in the area hasn’t been tracked down and arrested. Some very high people and some very good ones were appalled by the slaughter of the Maloney family. The Calavera family has had our thanks for years for the help in taking down the nursery alpha, but times are changing. If we have to, we can make it incredibly difficult for any hunter from Mexico to legally enter. Neither you nor I want that, but at the moment, I’m more on the side of the ones who would than yours.”

Suddenly incredibly grateful Molly is on her side, Allison smiles at her.

Giving her a shy nod, Molly goes to sit down next to Danny, and reaching down, she begins to pet him.

After everyone is settled, Molly suggests, “So, I was thinking, maybe we should tackle the question of registration, first?”

Allison barely manages to repress a groan.

Whether hunter and/or supernatural creatures should be registered in private government databases is both an important issue and an extremely controversial one. Worse, whenever she talks to foreign hunters about it, she always has to stop herself from inflicting pain when they badmouth her country. A few times, she hasn’t been able to stop herself from pointing out some of the less-than-desirable aspects of theirs.

No, America isn’t perfect, she sometimes wants to say, but maybe, if it didn’t have the whole world against it for things that many Americans would be willing to work towards fixing, the world would be a better place for everyone. We are a superpower, after all, and we do, do a lot of good.

Unfortunately, it’s easier to defend her country and get indignant on its behalf than make decisions she’s not sure she has the right to make.

On the one hand, she’s felt the psychological effects of being denied reasonable privacy. On the other, maybe, Kate would have been stopped, or at least, caught much earlier if people were monitoring her and/or the Hale family, and maybe it’d be easier to capture dangerous supernatural people without harm to innocent humans if there was information collected on them and advanced plans in place on how to stop them.

Then, there’s the counter of: innocent hunters and supernatural people alike could be harmed by the information being gathered and stored. There are several ways she can think of, and even with safeguards in place, there’s always a chance.

Producing a folder, the man in black says, “I have the numbers.”

…

“So, that’s decided, then?”

Oh, God, please be decided, Allison prays.

Alistair and another hunter, Janika, have been arguing in what might as well be computer code for thirty minutes, and she has no damn idea what either of their positions actually _is_. What she has gathered is: If either of them is ever put in charge of designing math tests for schoolchildren, she might have a moral duty towards the children to shoot him or her.

As for the rest of the room, the majority agrees there does need to be a greater focus on hunters and governments working together, but unless a supernatural person proves to be a legitimate threat, it isn’t fair to them or their loved ones to place them under surveillance.

“How will we know if they’re a potential threat if we don’t do recon,” Severo insists.

“I dunno,” an older hunter named James Yamaguchi says, “the innocent until proven guilty method has more-or-less worked for many countries for many years.”

“Innocent-” Severo starts.

She speaks up. “Yes. Innocent. My father once held a gun to sixteen-year-old boy’s head because we were in love. For all Derek Hale and I disagree, what was done to him and his family when he was sixteen is unforgivable.” She glances at Danny. “I know a werecoyote who the old code would have had killed, but she’s saved the lives of me and our friends. Almost all of us can shoot a gun and handle other weapons. That doesn’t mean we’re going to attack innocent people. The same principle applies: Just because a werewolf, werecoyote, wendigo, or something else has the power to hurt, it doesn’t mean they automatically will.”

“Wendigoes eat humans,” Severo snaps.

“The Maloney family ate from organ donors,” Molly says with a touch of warning in her voice. “Dead organ donors, that is, whose deaths they had nothing to do with. It actually would have been healthier for them to eat organs, but they only took the bones and skin once the organs, eyes, and hair had been taken. Now, is the question of registration decided, for the moment, at least?”

…

Eventually, Janika gets a phone call and apologetically explains her children need her.

Molly calls a four-hour recess.

…

“Severo is here. Of course, he isn’t making any friends, but-”

“Don’t worry, sweetie, if he happens to have an accident, you’re covered,” Lydia assures her.

“Don’t tempt me."

“Other than that?”

“It’s going pretty well,” she answers. “There’s an ungodly amount of numbers involved in ways that I don’t understand, but most of them seem reasonable. There is a werecoyote and a man in black, though.”

“Man in black as in: a man is wearing black clothing, or man in black as in Stiles and Erica will be on the first flight over?”

“Don’t you dare call either of them,” she orders. “And in a way, both. He works for the government, and his suit was black. Normally, that wouldn’t mean anything, but-” She tries to find the words.

“What about the werecoyote?”

“He stayed in coyote form the whole meeting. He and Molly Hooper, the de facto organiser, seem to be good friends, though.”

“Dr Molly Hooper,” Lydia demands.

At the sudden change in tone, Allison suddenly feels unbalanced. “She didn’t mention anything about being a doctor?”

“I’m spending you some links. Give her my contact information, Allison.”

“Okay,” she agrees. “Short version, what did she do?”

“Well, it’s more like what she helped Sherlock Holmes do, but I certainly wouldn’t want to deal with him,” Lydia answers. “The reason we now have a definitive answer on what blue eyes mean? Sherlock Holmes wasn’t making any progress until he met her. She helped procure dead supernatural creatures for him to experiment on and oversaw his experiments on consenting live ones. Don’t worry, she made sure everything was completely safe for them and he crossed no unethical lines.”

Allison’s respect for Molly grows even more. “I’ll definitely tell her she has a fan,” she promises.

…

When she tells Molly about Lydia, Molly says, “Oh, well, I’d love to talk to her. It’s always nice to find fellow scientists. But really, I didn’t- I mean, my role wasn’t that import-”

Suddenly, Danny has Molly on the floor again.

“Looks like someone disagrees," Allison comments.

Once Molly has gotten free, she mutters, “Even worse than Greg.” Clearing her throat, she continues, “Um, you mentioned children earlier. Is she the mum?”

“No." She can’t completely repress her wince. “That would be the boy and girl I kidnapped and tortured. Although, in about three months, she’s going to have a baby girl.”

“How wonderful."

Allison digs out her photo-carrier. “Here are the kids.”

“Oh, what an adorable-looking family! Look, Danny.” She holds it down.

He nods.

“Yeah, Erica and Boyd. His last name used to be Boyd, but he’s always used it as a first. When they got married, he took her last name, Reyes, and they did a hyphen for the children. The little girl, Juanita, turns twelve in a month. And Alejandro, we call him Alex, just turned ten. She takes after her namesake in anything involving needles-” Allison pulls up pictures of the things Juanita has made over the years. “And Alex is a good kid, but he’ll take on anyone who he thinks is being unfair, even if it loses him cookie privileges or gets him a black eye.”

She shudders at the memory.

“I know the type,” Molly says.

The others start to trickle in, and Janika appears with three children. “I’m sorry,” she immediately says. “Everything is…”

“It’s alright,” Molly assures her. “Do you need…”

As they’re talking, Danny walks over to the middle child, a little girl, and they stare at each other while the oldest, a teenage girl, looks uneasily between them and her mother.

Noticing, Molly says, “Danny! You’re not stealing sweets from the children.”

The little girl digs out a type of food Allison has never seen before. “Mama, can I give it the fox?”

“That’s a coyote,” the teenager says. “But- you know how some people can turn into wolves? He’s a person turned into one.”

“You just said he’s a coyote.”

Janika looks between Danny and Molly. “That has chocolate in it. Only, I know some werewolves have a sensitivity, but I don’t know about-”

“It’s fine,” Molly says. To the little girl, she adds, “If it’s okay with your mummy, you can share it, sweetheart, but don’t feel like you have to.”

Janika nods, and the little girl unwraps it and happily holds it out. The teenager rolls her eyes, and Danny wags his tail.

When he’s done, he rolls onto his back.

Coming over, Molly gently brings the little girl’s hand down. “He loves to have his stomach rubbed, sweetheart.”

Tentatively, and then, with purpose, the little girl begins rubbing Danny’s stomach.

Huffing, the teenager picks up her little brother, mutters something Allison can’t understand, and goes to sit down.

“I really am sorry,” Janika quietly repeats. “Usually, I have a sitter when…”

More people come in, and Alistair watches Danny and the little girl playing for a few seconds. When he goes to his seat, Allison thinks there might be a small smile on his face, but she’s not sure.

…

Once the meeting is properly started, Janika says, “About those numbers…”

Allison generally thinks people who invoke ‘think of the children’ are more interested in their own agenda than the well-being of children, but if she could, she would say something along the lines of the children not witnessing their mother and a man arguing.

Unfortunately, there are two problems:

One, Alistair and Janika are both extremely polite and even-tempered about the whole thing. Despite their respective firmness, neither has so much as shot an insult or raised their voice.

Two, the toddler is sound asleep, the teenager is playing on a phone, and the little girl is sitting on the floor and signing excitedly as Danny lies down and looks up with attentive eyes. He either knows sign language or is just good at giving the impression he does. Whether he does or doesn’t, however, the little girl’s attention is firmly on him.

“We’re not mathematicians,” Severo interrupts. “If you two think you can solve all our problems with numbers printed on paper, meet amongst yourselves. As for the rest of us, let’s talk real world applications.”

Allison hates the relief these words produce. If only anyone else had said them…

…

When the meeting is dismissed with plans to meet tomorrow, Allison can’t help but feel dejected.

Some good ideas have been discussed, and she knows these things take time, but she wants everything sorted out now.

“It was never going to be easy,” Molly sympathetically points out. “Even when everything is hammered out, there will still be snags we’ll have to deal with in the future, yeah?”

Sighing, Allison nods. “I just wish-”

“I know,” Molly says. “I’m not letting anyone around Greg, um, D.I. Lestrade, at the moment, and he can’t cook worth anything, but would you like to get breakfast or maybe lunch tomorrow?”

Touched, Allison answers, “I’d love that. Thank you.”

“Great! Is eight in the morning a good time? Anytime later is good, but I can’t go earlier than 7:30.”

“Eight sounds great. Call me, though, at around 7:50?”

“Can do,” Molly agrees. “I’ll take you to my favourite restaurant. You can order what you want, but we’re getting a package of apple cinnamon biscuits for you to try, at least, one of. Oh, if you didn’t know, ‘biscuits’ is ‘cookies’ for you.”

“Do you have something else ‘cookie’ is for you?”

Once they’re done talking, Alistair holds the door open for her.

Outside, she remembers she needs to text Lydia Molly’s phone number, and as she is, the door reopens from an unseen person, and Danny walks out.

After a few seconds, Alistair comes out, and she watches them fall into step.

The sight of a man and coyote walking down an urban street together is strange enough, but knowing it's a hunter and a werecoyote walking together stirs long buried reminders of when she and Scott traveled hand-in-hand.

Curiosity bubbles inside, but she knows it’s not any of her business. Whatever the story, there’s no indication either is a threat to the other.

…

At breakfast, Allison asks, “Could I ask about Danny and Alistair?”

“Alex,” Molly corrects. “He uses it for business, but he’s never really liked that name.”

“Okay."

Rolling her eyes, Molly says, “As for the first, as much as I love Danny, he’s an idiot. He’s an idiot, and he’s one of the genuinely nicest blokes you’ll ever meet. That’s him in a nutshell. If it’s about him being in coyote form, I don’t know. He might be doing it because of something involving Alex, or it might just be something he’s decided on a whim, but it really has no deeper meaning, I promise.”

“What about Alex?”

Molly’s smile is sad. “He’s a literal genius. When he was three, a werejaguar killed his biological mum. A few years ago, an omega werewolf attacked him and his mum. She was a hunter, and she died protecting him. Only, he was badly hurt. Danny found him, helped him, and they’ve been best mates ever since.”

Shaking her head, Molly says, “Or I guess that would be a good way to describe it. I don’t mean to say Alex isn’t nice, because, you’d be hard-pressed to find a politer man around, but- Alex is one of the genuinely most moral men you’ll ever meet. The problem with most geniuses is they’re insufferable, but with Alex- he doesn’t have the charm and arrogance most geniuses have. He’s actually naturally likable, not someone you have to have a weird attraction to in order to tolerate, but if not for Danny, I don’t think he’d have any friends.”

“Oh.”

Brightening, Molly continues, “When it comes to his maths, I’m sorry, there’s really nothing anyone can do, short of locking him in a trunk, and Danny would probably object to that. He’s built up a great tolerance over the years.”

“Probably,” Allison agrees. “Well, thanks. That’s all I wanted to know.

“Good. How are you finding our fair country? I feel a moral obligation to make sure you have a good experience.”

Laughing, Allison answers, “It’s great. Although, I did have some trouble yesterday…”

…

Severo and James are arguing when the hairs on Allison’s neck and arm prickle, and suddenly, there’s blinding smoke and utter panic.

With her Chinese ring daggers poised, Allison stands completely still and listens to the chaos. Trying to take quiet breaths, she wills her heart to settle.

“Everyone shut it!” Molly screams. “Calm!”

“Danny,” Allison hears Alex yell.

“Quiet!”

There’s a howl, and suddenly, the room is still and quiet.

“Everyone just- stay still,” Molly orders a bit quieter. “I’m going to call names.”

There’s growling, and panic resumes.

Someone grabs her hand, and she hears, “It’s me,” from Janika. “Follow me, my eyes are adjusting.”

Soon, they’re outside, and she sees Severo leaning against a tree with a bloody, fur-covered knife in hand.

“It didn’t touch me. A wolf. Still think your precious-”

“Where’s Danny and Alex,” James demands.

Molly starts to head back in, but Allison grabs her hand. “Together,” she insists. “I can fight, and you can provide medical help.”

Inside, the smoke is starting to lift, and Allison’s heart jumps when she sees Alex lying on the ground.

Letting go, Molly runs over and kneels down. “Oh, thank God, he’s breathing. I don’t think- No!”

Rushing over, she sees Molly is crying. “What is- Oh.”

On Alex’s left shoulder is a bite mark.

“Okay.” She takes a deep breath. “There’s still a good chance he’ll survive. We need to-”

A wild barking fills the room, and Allison barely has time to process the sight of a bloody, heavily scratched up Danny before Molly is grabbing him and hugging him tightly. “I’m so sorry,” she sobs. “Danny, I’m so-”

Kneeling down, Allison starts checking Alex for other injuries. “There’s a good chance he’ll survive,” she repeats. “Do you have a first-aid kit? We-”

Danny gets free, and Molly pulls her up. “I can-”

To her bewilderment, Molly covers her eyes.

“What are you-”

She hears a human sound of distress.

Pushing the hand away, she sees a naked Danny leaning down to examine Alex.

Making her way over, she offers, “I’m sorry, but-”

Ignoring her, he places his hand on Alex’s forehead and starts shaking.

She realises he’s trying desperately to take Alex’s pain.

Grabbing him, she uses her reflexes to keep him from dislodging her. “He’s not in pain, he’s just unconscious,” she gently explains. “The bite knocked him out, but aside from the initial pain when it happened, it isn’t going to keep hurting.”

Seeing Molly coming over with a first-aid kit, she suggests, “Why don’t we find you something to wear, and then, we can go to the hospital, okay?”

…

After Alex is admitted, Allison takes Molly to a nearby café.

“Alex’s mother lived by the same code yours did,” Molly softly tells her.

Realisation dawns. “No."

Shaking her head, Molly demands, “You think I like it?" She rubs her eyes. "If he survives, he’s going to be supernatural. Likely a were-creature. I’d give anything for him not to- but how do you propose we stop him? Even humans put under suicidal watch have to be let go eventually. If they’re determined, really determined, they’ll find a way. No human watch is going to hold him, and this whole bloody thing was partly about how we don’t have the right to lockdown supernatural creatures without a damn good reason. Them hurting innocent people, fine, but denying them freedom indefinitely when even human law would let them go-”

Thinking of Danny sitting in Alex’s room and staring blankly at some soccer match on TV, she asks, “What if he doesn’t? Decides not to?”

Wiping her eyes, Molly answers, “God, I hope. I’m afraid to, but I do, so badly.”

…

After calming Lydia down (there were threats about her not calling right after everything went down), she goes to where Severo is staying.

“If you had anything to do with this-”

He scoffs.  “Even if you think I’d lower myself to working with wolves, do you truly think I’d do such an evil thing to another human? Alistair Turner isn’t a hunter, even. He’s a mathematician who happens to know about this other world. An innocent by both our codes.”

“It seems Molly thinks he’s going to-” She can’t bring herself to say it.

“I don’t think he should. Maybe, that coyote of his will stop him. This- we don’t know why the attack happened. Because someone didn’t like the new code? Because someone thought it would help keep one of the codes over the other? Because someone specifically had something against Turner or Holt?”

“What I don’t understand is the methods used,” she says.

“Boyd uses guns,” Severo points out. “McCall has had humans use mountain ash to help him. Even Hale used guns at one point.”

She concedes the point.

He sighs. “We can’t let this stop us. Whatever happens with Turner, you and I will both die. I’ll likely go before you. If we don’t reach agreements, younger people are going to have to face the same threats we did tonight. Everything else we disagree on, we both agree that we owe it to the future generations to make it easier on them. As much as we can, anyways. They’ll likely face threats we never imagined.”

“Yeah. But first, you and I are going to find the werewolf who did this. We’re going to bring him or her to the others. And that will be the first concrete decision everyone involved makes.”

…

In the end, however, she’s wrong.

Two days after Alex is admitted, everyone minus Danny walks into the warehouse to find a dead man with four, even lines across his throat lying on the floor.

It reminds her of Kate and Peter so much she almost throws up.

On top of the man’s chest is a plastic bag with a set of fangs, and inside his mouth are two gaping holes.

James confirms the fangs match are a match to Alex’s bite mark. “I guess this is a show of good faith towards us from another alpha.”

…

“I don’t understand,” Allison almost screams. “When Scott was bitten, he didn’t even get a fever. When Lydia was, she only stayed unconscious for a few days before she was running around the woods. Erica and Boyd both had a fever for about a day.”

She wonders if she should call and ask about Liam.

Alex is somewhere between stable and not. The bite is healing faster than normal according to the doctors, but he has a dangerously high fever and isn’t waking up.

“They were teenagers,” Molly says. “Children and adults have much more trouble physiologically accepting it.”

…

One the hospital roof, Allison finds Danny dangling his feet through the railing. Sitting down next to him, she reaches over and lifts up his black shirt to reveal the harshly red scabs are still present.

The fact he hasn’t completely healed isn’t surprising, but she can’t help the worry.

If Alex- the wounds Danny suffered could develop an infection. Like Alex, he’s somewhere between stable and not stable.

“Is there anything I can do?”

He shakes his head. “Thanks.”

“Can I ask you a personal question?”

“We’re mates,” he answers. “Friends. I’ve been in love with him for years, and he loves me. He might want me, but- Nothing’s ever happened.”

“You don’t know?”

He shrugs. “We respect each other’s privacy. I don’t know what he has or hasn’t done or who he might have done it with. Occasionally, there’s a spike of lust when it’s just the two of us. Then, there’s times he’ll look at me, and I know that look. But just because someone like him wants someone like me- I learned the hard way that, sometimes, they don’t, and they’ll hate you for the fact that they can’t help the fact they do.”

“Do you want me to go or stay,” is all she can ask.

He shrugs. “I don’t care. Molly can kick me out, but she can’t stop me from hearing his heartbeat.”

Wondering if he heard the conversation Molly so desperately wanted to shield him from, she prays he was so focused on Alex’s heartbeat he didn’t.

…

Molly smiles tiredly when she comes in. “It’ll be soon. Whatever’s going to happen. The fever is getting higher by the minute. Either it’s going to break, or the life will burn out.”

Sitting down, Allison asks, “Is Danny born or bitten?”

“Born,” Molly answers. “I’m afraid that that wouldn’t matter to Alex, though. He doesn’t like to admit it, but his mum had a disturbing amount of power over him. I’m convinced he joined MI6 because of her, and even though he isn’t a hunter, he still believes strongly in the code she taught.”

They both jump when Alex grabs Molly’s hand.

Looking at her with golden eyes, he croaks out, “Danny? Is he-?”

“I’m here,” is the quiet reply.

Danny slips inside, and Alex immediately lets go of Molly and reaches for him.

“You haven’t healed.”

With his free hand, Danny lifts up his shirt. “I am.”

Allison watches as the scabs completely disappear.

“We’ll give you two some privacy,” Molly says, and when Allison doesn’t move fast enough, practically tugs her arm off.

…

When Molly’s examining Alex, he asks Danny, “Why is everything about you golden?”

Patiently, Danny responds, “You’re looking at me through your new eyes, Alex.”

“No, I’m not,” Alex says, and Allison sees he’s right. His eyes are human blue.

“Alright, well, what exactly do you mean about everything being golden?”

“Gold is coming off of you.”

“Alex, sweetheart, look at Allison for a minute, I need to do an eye test,” Molly orders.

He does.

She shines a light in one eye. “Is she golden, too?”

He shakes his head, and his eyes turn gold. “If I concentrate, I can see waves of blue and purple coming from her.”

“Feelings,” Danny says. “Right, some weres, they process feelings as colours.”

Turning back to him, Alex asks, “What are you feeling?”

“I can’t say for sure, but I when I’m around you, I imagine I’m almost always golden,” Danny answers. “Whenever you’re really happy, I see gold, too, but different weres process feelings as different colours.” He gives a small shrug and a tentative smile.

Alex gently pushes Molly away, pulls Danny closer, and kisses him.

Allison hurriedly leaves the room before her arm suffer further damage.

…

After everything is as decided as it can be for the time being, during the last meeting, she pulls Alex aside, and they watch Danny torture Molly. “I’m glad you aren’t having too much trouble adjusting, and I’m happy for you and Danny.”

“Thank you.”

“Before I go, though, I have to ask. I have to ask, because, I can’t in good conscience leave Molly and Danny alone without asking.”

He nods, and the look in his eyes tells her he knows the question.

“You aren’t going to try to hurt yourself, are you?”

Shaking his head, he answers, “No. I didn’t understand, at the time, but I could never do anything to hurt Danny.”

“Good.”

“Thank you, Miss Argent, for all you’ve done.”

“What was done to you was wrong, but I’ve heard the bite can be a gift,” she offers. “I hope that turns out to be the case for you and him.”

He gives her a small smile.

…

Going over to Severo, she sees he’s talking on his phone.

“Yes,” he says in Spanish. “I understand. It worked out as you said. I understand. Bye, my love.”

He hangs up.

“Will you keep the new code?"

“Yes,” he answers. “But careful. Someday, some little one may come around and decide to forcibly change _your_ code.”

“If it needs to be changed, good. I know you don’t have a problem with torturing people, but how would you feel-”

“If I lost friends and family to the bite? I have. It’s part of being a hunter. You want to cast me as the heartless brute, but I have saved numerous lives over the years. I’ve protected people. Humans, what we are. Sometimes, it seems you care more about protecting the supernatural than our kind.”

“Sometimes, I do,” she says. “Sometimes, the supernatural needs more protection. But when humans are the ones who need it, I prioritise them. Above all, I’m a person, and I strive to protect people.”

“That will blow up in your face. But until it does, you’ve proven yourself. We’ll listen to you.”

She nods.

 …

On the plane, she gets a call.

“Sweetie, don’t panic, everything’s fine,” Lydia says. “But when you get home, come to straight to the hospital. I swear, if I could blame Jackson for this-”

“Lydia, are you and the baby okay,” Allison demands.

“We’re fine. No one’s been seriously hurt, but someone broke into my lab and infected the town’s water supply with my kanima venom. The supply I extracted from Tracy. I realise I should have taken more precautions. What’s important right now, however, is that we all do damage control.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Allison promises with a sigh.

Allison Argent never imagined her life would be like this, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
